


Like Any Other

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TYL!arc.</p><p>"Reborn...you've been watching me all this time. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Any Other

He had been with Tsuna since the beginning, had been there every step of the way to see him shape and form to become more sure of himself, to start to face up to his ineviitable destiny.

He watched as the young boy started to become a young man, to start to resemble the man he would become in ten years time.

He had been-mostly-patient.

Remarkably so, with him. He had surprised himself.

Although it was in the Ninth's wishes for him to teach Tsuna the ways of the Vongola, to become a great future leader, he had not been as harsh with him as he had with Dino.

He was still a strict teacher, to be sure and wasn't really soft, but was softer in some ways that he had been before. He didn't understand himself. He observed things with a baby's body and an adult's mind.

Perhaps it was due to his Curse that he didn't understand the changes going through him. It wasn't until a year later, when the Curse is lifted-due to Tsuna's help no less-and he becomes the adult he originally was, that he realizes what he had not realized in that child body; he liked Tsuna, he cared for him.

He went out of his way, more than he had for anyone, to keep him safe. He grew jealous of those who grew close, whether it be Kyoko Sasagawa or Tsuna's own Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera.

He was jealous then because he wanted Tsuna all to himself. He berated himself, angry at himself both for unable to see the truth until it seemed to be too late, and that he should feel anything of the sort at all for his charge.

It wasn't right.

Reborn did not go by the standard morality that others did, but the Vongola meant something else entirely for him. It had been his entire life since he was small, small before he had been Cursed, his life as he had grown to an adult and then been Cursed.

His life until he realized that his life would only be complete and he would only be happy if Tsuna was around in it.

But how could he possibly...even if he did feel these things, it didn't mean that the Tenth Vongola felt any of these things. How could he?

One day, an ordinary day like any other, his whole world is turned on its head once more, as it had been when he realized his feelings.

"Reborn...you've been watching me all this time. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Before he can reply, Tsuna smiles. "Did you think that I wouldn't be watching you with the same intensity? You have been with me for so long now; you understand me. And I..." He blushes, looking away. "You're a very handsome man, didn't you know?"

His lips curl up in a smile. Yes, he could accept this new way of life mixing in with his old one. Tsuna was worth everything.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THIS PAIRING OUT THERE. It's one of my favorite KHR! pairings, and I ship ALOT in Reborn.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
